Little Uchiha Brats
by Tenshi no Hana-chan
Summary: [OneShot] Sakura thinks about her family, their personalities, interests, and her love for all of them. Sasusaku, with implied NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaIno.


**AN**: Uhm, I just couldn't get this story out of my mind… but as it is, I can't get any songs out of my head unless I sing I out loud, so I decided to write this so I can get _this_ out of my mind. I tried drawing it, but it's useless. I _just _had to write this one.

Arghh.

Tenshi no Hana-chan presents…

* * *

**Little Uchiha Brats

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I could only wish I was as brilliant as Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sakura groaned under the covers of her and Sasuke's mutual futon. Was it morning already? She opened her eyes sleepily and sunlight streamed into her eyes. She blinked thrice to get the spots from her eyes. She cast the clock a sleepy look and realized she should have woken up 45 minutes ago. 

She whipped the covers of her body and sat up so fast that her sight blacked out for a moment. "Shit," she muttered, combing her hair frantically with her fingers. "I should have been cooking breakfast!"

The warm body beside her shifted to face her. "Don't curse," Sasuke muttered sleepily, eyeing her under droopy eyes.

"But it's late! The kids-"

"-are at a very impressionable age. It won't look good for us all if the children suddenly started muttering curses like you are."

Sakura smiled slightly even in her frustration. Sasuke still thought rather rationally, even when half-asleep.

"Besides," he added, "you misread the clock, _again_. It's only 6:45. Go back to sleep."

"Do you really think I could sleep and wake up again in fifteen minutes?" she asked bitingly. _Scratch the thought of the Uchiha _padre de familia_ being rational,_ she said to herself.

"Aa," he replied, using his all-purpose reply. "Right again. As usual. You're quite cheerful today, itoshii." Sakura heard, as only who knew Sasuke for as long as she did, a tinge of sarcasm in his remark.

"Don't you start, Uchiha Sasuke," she began. She never got down to her speech as she was grabbed by the waist and pulled into the waiting, albeit playful, arms of her husband. "Sa-su-ke!" she cried, trying to keep the anger in her voice, but unfortunately, it was consumed by giggles. She struggled to be free of his tight grasp. "Don't you think I'm done with you, Uchiha Sasuke! I'm going to beat you up for this!"

"Hn." Yet another all-purpose reply. "I'd like to see you try, Tiger."

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura spent another minute trying to wriggle out of Sasuke's tight hold, their conversation nothing but chuckles and giggles. Finally, the pink-haired woman gave up and settled herself onto Sasuke's arm, nuzzling her head against his chest.

"Mou, why do you _always_ win these wrestling matches?" she asked, sighing in comfort.

"May I remind you that two nights ago you were the one wrestling me into bed and, for six times straight, had your way wi-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hissed as she glared at her husband. "Our children need not hear about our sex life!" Sasuke's chest gaze a low rumble as he chuckled once more.

"Hn."

She hit him with a pillow.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed, Sasuke breathing in the scent of his wife's hair, and Sakura absently stroking the arm that held her by the waist.

Sakura was happy as any woman could be. She was married to the most handsome man, inside out, in the world, and they had gone strong for sixteen years.

Before, when she had announced she was getting married at the age of 20 to friends and family, all sorts of people had warned her about the dangers of being married so early. Their maturity, or lack thereof, would play a major role once they decided to start a family. And there was the fact that Sasuke seemed to care more about restoring his clan than her. She had been influenced, and had therefore been afraid to tie the knot with the Uchiha genius.

But Sasuke's will prevailed. She loved him, and he loved her, despite trying to hide behind the fact he wanted to have a family. They married, despite the words that many used to hold them back.

At first, Sakura's fears made her uncomfortable. But Sasuke, through the years, had proven that he married not only for the sake of her bearing 'little Uchiha brats'. He loved her, and cherished her, even if he didn't show it all the time. Sakura understood her husband's pride and heart.

They had changed. Oh, she was still the feisty, cheerful female, and he was still the brooding, silent male. But she had matured to the point that she knew how to control her emotions, and he had learned to laugh and let loose once in a while.

And that made Sakura a very happy married woman.

The pink-haired kunoichi glanced at the clock. She grinned.

"He's coming," she told her husband, who knew of this fact already.

Sure as the sun rose in the east, they heard a sliding door slam open, and two little feet scurrying towards their room's direction. Sasuke gave Sakura a knowing look.

"TOU-CHAAAAN! KAAAAAA-CHAAAAAN!"

Their sliding door burst open and a very small, very cheerful, and very hyper missile crashed into them. "Ka-chan! Tou-chan!" the little one greeted. Sasuke ruffled his hair.

"Good morning to you too, Shin," he said quietly, smiling fondly.

The youngest of the brat pack, Uchiha Shinnosuke. He was still Sakura's baby at three, but he was already showing skill and determination at being a shinobi, though his Sharingan was yet to be activated. Like his father, his hair stood up on end, and he had black eyes. But already, he showed that he was like his mother in demeanor, shining, smiling, and happy. Like all the Uchihas, it seemed, Shin-chan was showing the same intellect that resided in both his parents' brains. He made Sakura glow in pride. (He also made her wonder if Sasuke was like that when he was young. She never asked, as part of the unwritten rules of being married to Uchiha Sasuke.)

"Ne, ne, Tou-chan," Shin pleaded, his eyes wide like a puppy's. "Teach me how to thwow the shuyiken! Ne, ne, teach me! Pwease?"

And like his mother, little Shin had charm that no one could say no to.

"Of course, Shin," Sasuke said, taking the hyper little boy into his arms. The still-young looking Uchiha took his young son into his arms and got up. "Come on."

"Don't push him too hard," Sakura called at his retreating back.

"I won't," Sasuke called back, going to the direction of the garden.

A sudden scream made Sakura jump. "GET OUT!"

"OKAAACHAAAN!"

Sakura shook her head. _When will those children learn?_ Sighing, she put a robe over her nightdress and went to the source of the noise.

When she got there, she got an eyeful of what the screaming was about.

The fourth of the Uchiha brat pack, Uchiha Soushi. He suffered what Sakura called the 'middle child syndrome'. At ten, he was too old to play with Shinnosuke, but was also alienated by his older siblings. Like his younger brother, he also had raven locks that stood up, but his eyes shone green. He was already a genin, with his Sharingan already being used, a genius like all the Uchihas, but Sakura thought a lot pressure was put on him, as he was expected to have brains like his ancestors. He and Sasuke were often at each other's throats, the latter wanting to uphold the family standard, the former wanting to spend his time slacking off, or in his words, relaxing.

But he was also quite determined to prove himself to his father. Every morning, he would get up and train, struggling to keep his standard as top of his class. Personally, Sakura thought he was already brilliant enough to be allowed to sleep until the very last minute, but her heart told her that this was just part of a mother's biases.

His early morning practice also constituted of trying to get equipment, which was precisely the reason why he was in the hall, having a shouting match with someone else.

Sakura put a hand to her temples. "Let me guess," she said, a less-than-happy look on her face. "You're _borrowing_ kunai from Setsuna again."

Soushi threw a barrage of explanations at his mother. "I was gonna train, an' I needed kunai, so I asked Niichan, but he wouldn't let me, so I tried to get from Tou-san's, but my conscience said that I wasn't as'posed to 'cause he needed 'em for his ANBU missions an' I would leave 'em scattered aroun' the house, so I tried to get some from the heirloom room, but they're heirlooms, and you wouldn't let me touch 'em, an' so I went to get Setsuna-neechan's, an' here I am bein' bullied by her again 'cause I tried to get some from her closet an' she woke up an' threw me out an' this wouldn'ta have happened _if you guys just get me a kunai set of my own!_"

"But what did you do to your old kunai set?" Sakura asked. "You traded it for a set of new toy cars! Me just letting you borrow mine is just teaching you responsibility!"

"I didn't trade 'em, I sold 'em, _then_ I bought new toy cars!" Soushi tried to excuse himself feebly.

"But isn't that the same thing?" Setsuna said, sneering, her arms crossed.

"Don't you start, Setsuna-_crow_!" Soushi yelled.

"What! You – you – Soushi no _baka_!"

The real middle child of the Uchiha family, Uchiha Setsuna. She had her father's pride, but her mother's energy. She had long pink hair, and viridian eyes. Everyone was thankful that she didn't inherit her mother's forehead. In fact, at fourteen, she was one of the two 'belles of Konoha', with her sassy attitude and her golden voice. Her Sharingan first activated when she was seven, which was considered early. Sasuke was quite proud, as he was the one who trained her. Setsuna was a real daddy's girl, getting his knack for rushing into battle. She constantly bickered with Soushi, but she got along well with everyone else. She graduated at the top of her batch in the Ninja Academy, but for the first time in many years of the Academy's history, she was sharing her place with someone.

That someone was currently waking up on the other futon in the room.

"Man, you guys sure know how to start a day," the girl in the futon said, smoothing her bed head.

The second in the brood, Uchiha Seiya. She was older to Setsuna by only two minutes, as they were twins. As twins went, they looked very much the same, but they were as different as oil and water. She was the yin to her sister's yang. Recently, she had tried to look a bit different from her twin, cutting her hair into a practical length, just enough for a chuunin. But they were the best of friends, there was no doubt in that. She formed the logical and quieter half of the 'belles of Konoha' also having a beautiful singing voice. Seiya was like her mother in her optimism, but like her father in brooding silence. Like her sister, her Sharingan had activated when she was seven, under their father's tutelage, and she was also a daddy's girl, although not as spoilt-sounding as her sassier twin. She rarely raised her voice, but was strong in her opinions.

Seiya stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "You know I would have let you borrow if you woke me up," she told Soushi gently as she took her sister's side in 'battle'. "Are you sure you're not doing this to annoy Setsuna-chan?" The boy stuck his tongue out at his twin sisters. Sakura shook her head again.

"Now, you guys, why don't you stop bickering and prepare breakfast," Sakura said. "Setsuna-chan, I believe it's your turn to help me cook?"

"Yes, Kaa-san," Setsuna said, giving Soushi one last glare. "I'll just braid my hair and dress up and I'll be right down."

As she closed the door behind her, Sakura heard Seiya comment, "I told you to cut your hair. But you're just so stubborn."

"I don't want to cut my beautiful locks, _thankyouverymuch!_"

Soushi and Sakura exchanged exasperated looks. Despite how much Setsuna denied it, she could be incredibly vain, reminding Sakura of a certain blonde of the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Mother and son went down to the kitchen, where a dark figure in a shirt with a high collar and shorts was drinking orange juice. When he saw Sakura, he gave a small smile.

"Good morning, Okaa-sama, Soushi-kun."

The eldest of the 'little Uchiha brats', Uchiha Seiji. He was handsome, the current heartthrob of Konoha, with his raven hair falling around his eyes in casual elegance, his lanky form strong and trained well in the arts of a nin. His Sharingan was first awakened when he was seven and a half. At sixteen, he was most like his father, smart, silent, stubborn, and had throngs of girls to form his fan club, but he brushed them off like his father did. He made his family swell with pride, although Sakura constantly worried about her other children having to grow in his shadow. But so far, each excelled in their own field, so there was no damage yet.

Seiji was also a very good brother. He was very protective of his sisters (Setsuna often complained that he prevented her from meeting boys), and taught his brothers jutsus well. (Sasuke once commented offhandedly that he was almost like Itachi in terms of brotherly affection, right before their clan was killed. But he and Sakura already suppressed any feelings of fear from him, knowing for sure they would not allow him to turn out like Itachi.) Always questioning authority, Sakura was glad that he never questioned hers, but she knew it was always because Sasuke was quite an imposing figure, and Seiji admired his father very much, and also because he was his mother's boy.

"Hey, niichan!" Soushi said brightly.

"What's up, Soushi?" Seiji replied, smiling faintly. Soushi ran out of the kitchen, presumably to join his father and younger brother. Sakura bustled around, making breakfast. "Do you want help with that, Okaa-sama?"

"That's very gentlemanly, Seiji-chan-" (at this, he frowned) "-but Setsuna-chan promised to help me today." She grinned. "Why don't you sit and talk to me? What's up with you and Hinata-chan's daughter?"

"Which one?" Seiji asked, his voice turning icy, although his face resembled a cherry.

"You know who I mean," Sakura said merrily.

"Ayane's fine," he said curtly. "She's her same, annoying self."

"You sound just like your father when he was your age," Sakura said, smiling reminiscently. "I annoyed him so much."

"Hn."

Sakura sighed, smiling at her son. "You really are Sasuke's son," she said. "You don't annoy me as much, though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" a voice in the doorway said. Sasuke was there, along with Shin and Soushi, listening in on the conversation with an amused expression.

"You _annoy_ me," Sakura said, giggling.

"Shut up." There was a laugh in Sasuke's deep voice. Sakura stuck out her tongue. Seiji shook his head, wearing a slight smile.

"How can you guys be so childish?"

"Maybe it's because they look really young for their age," Setsuna called from the hall. She was bouncing in her steps, her braid swinging to and fro. Seiya sauntered in after her, her hands behind her head in a casual way. They were both donning their ninja outfits, Setsuna in a dark green sleeveless overcoat with a dark blue scarf, her thighs wrapped in bandages, and her Konoha head protector like a headband on her head, and Seiya in a dark green overcoat similar to her Sakura's when she was younger, and her head protector was around her waist, like a belt.

The couple smiled at the compliment. The usual chatter before breakfast commenced.

"Ne, Onii-sama," Seiya asked, "how's Ayane-_neechan_?"

Seiji glared at his little sister. "You talk as if she's your sister-in-law by me, or something." Everyone saw his ears go red, though.

"Oh, but I call her Ayane-neechan because I respect her, and she's been like an older sister to me," Seiya said, blinking innocently.

"Nice try, Seiya," Seiji muttered, glaring at her. His face was beet red, betraying his true feelings. Everyone who understood laughed.

"I tried to deny Sakura the same way, Seiji," Sasuke said quietly.

"Otou-sama, not you too?" Seiji protested, this being one of the rare times he lost his composure.

"Aa."

"So what are your plans after school, Soushi-kun?" Sakura said in the middle of stirring the miso soup.

"I'm goin' over to Uzumaki's house," Soushi said brightly. "Naruto-jichan said he'd be teachin' me an' Jiro an' Garin a real special jutsu he invented himself."

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged worried looks. "I don't think you should-" Sasuke started.

"But you're the one who said I ashould learn new jutsus!" Soushi protested.

"This one is… questionable," Sasuke replied.

"S'it forbidden?" Soushi looked excited. Sakura glared at him.

"No, but trust me, it won't do the Uchiha reputation any good," Sasuke said. Sakura made mental note to beat Naruto up for attempting to teach her son a jutsu she would be embarrassed of.

"This isn't the Sexy no Jutsu, is it?" Setsuna blurted out. Her parents, Seiya, and Seiji looked at her incredulously. Soushi looked positively excited. "What?" she asked, as though she had no idea.

"W'happens if you use it?" Soushi asked Setsuna.

"Well, you-"

Seiya shut her twin's mouth with her hand just in time. She smiled sheepishly at Soushi. "It's too complicated anyway," she said hastily. "You wouldn't learn it even if Setsuna told you." It was just her and Setsuna's luck they had happened to be in Sharingan mode when the jutsu was shown to them.

However, Seiya only fueled the fire with her words. "All right! I'm gonna learn this technique faster than Jiro!" Soushi shouted, pumping his fist in the air. The twins, Seiji, and their parents sweatdropped.

Shin, however, had other concerns. "Kaa-chan?" he asked, tugging at her apron.

"Yes, Shin-chan?" Sakura said, looking down and smiling.

"Are me an' Kaoru-chan an' Makoto-chan an' otha kids play today?"

"Yes, you are," Sakura said brightly. "You're all going to stay at your Neji-jichan and Tenten-bachan's house and play and learn jutsus!" Shin beamed at the prospect of playing with his best friends.

"So, Seiya-chan, how's Kakashi-sensei treating you?" Sasuke was asking his daughter.

"He's still always late, if that's what you mean," Seiya muttered, pouting. Sasuke sighed.

"He's been like that ever since," Sasuke commented. "I still wonder how he passed Ninja Academy." Sakura, Seiji and Setsuna nodded darkly, knowing the infamous habit of the white-haired jounin.

(A few miles from home, Kakashi sneezed five times. "Jeez, someone's complaining," Kakashi said, sniffing. "What did I do now?")

"And how about you, Setsuna-chan? How's Kurenai-san?" Sasuke asked, making himself a cup of coffee.

"Well, she's pregnant again, so she can't move much and only gives out missions," Setsuna said. "Isn't it exciting? Gee, I hope Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be late for his own kid's birth."

"I don't think he would allow that," Sakura commented mildly. "He didn't let that happen when Kenji, Garin and Hikari were born."

"I suppose so," Setsuna replied, although she did not look too sure.

"I still think they should have put you and Seiya in the same team," Sasuke said. "You would have made a formidable force."

"Oh, Otou-san," Seiya sighed. "That was two years ago. Are you still fussing about that?"

"Ah, never mind him, Seiya-chan," Sakura said. "Sasuke-kun tends to live in the past."

"And besides, even without Seiya-chan, I, Kazuki, and Mikado still make a strong team," Setsuna announced proudly. "We're the best chuunin team in Konoha!"

Seiya pulled a pouting face at her sister. "That was me caring for one second about your biases," she said coolly, returning her face to its normal form. "I, Takeshi, and Mari-chan are the best. No doubt about that. They've got me for strategy, Takeshi for the man-power, and Mari-chan for the medical skill. And we're all skilled."

"Who's biased now?" Setsuna asked, smirking triumphantly. "Besides, you're in love with that blond slacker Nara Takeshi. Admit it! You blush around him. And Uzumaki Mari is your best friend, besides me of course. _Obviously,_ you would be biased."

"W-what!" Seiya stuttered. "But _you're_ biased too, since you've been in love with Hyuuga Kazuki since forever!"

"That's enough," Sasuke muttered, restraining his twin daughters, who had already stood up from the table. "We're not interested in your love lives. Just as you are not interested in ours."

"It's none of your business, Otou-san!" they both yelled. Even Sasuke had the grace to look taken aback.

"Don't speak to Otou-sama that way," Seiji said offhandedly.

"You stay out of this too!" both girls yelled at him. Seiji raised his eyebrows, then sighed, going back to his daydream.

"Girls!" Sakura said sharply, her jade eyes glinting, just as the twins started to fight again. Setsuna and Seiya froze and went back to their seats. If there was one person scarier than their father, it was their mother.

Sakura exhaled sharply as she set down the food on their table. "That's better," she commented cheerfully, back to her old self. "Goodness, you all are just as rude as your father."

"Hey!" everyone, excluding Shin, exclaimed indignantly. Sakura merely smirked.

"Well, eat up!" she said, smiling.

"Itadakimasu!"

In a few moments, the family was once again talking, laughing, and teasing, just as any family would. Sakura watched contentedly as Sasuke was trying to talk Soushi out of learning the Sexy no Jutsu (but Sakura knew he would never succeed. Her Sasuke never had the verbal skill to do so anyway), Setsuna teasing Seiji about Uzumaki Ayane, who was denying any connection to the girl so vehemently that it was hardly believable, and Seiya playing the doting older sister to Shin.

Uchiha Sasuke. The father and husband. He knew how to exact discipline, and his sons and daughters looked up to him. He was a captain in the ANBU, and he was one of the Hokage's closest advisers, the Hokage who happened to be the Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto. Though at the age of thirty-six, he was still being chased by a few old maids in the squad, but he pushed them away in favor of his much more beautiful wife.

Uchiha Seiji. The perfect big brother. He respected and admired his father, and strove to be just like him, if not better. His teammates, Uzumaki Ayane and Hatake Kenji, were lucky to have him. They were his best friends, but he, like his father, was too proud to show his affection for them, especially for the only female in his team. They were one of the best chuunin teams in the village, and he made Sakura the happiest mother on the face of the planet.

Uchiha Seiya. The eldest daughter. She was logical and practical, much like her mother. She was one of the best chuunin strategists, and with her teammates Nara Takeshi and Uzumaki Mari, they made a formidable team. She was the rational, caring sister to Setsuna, and though they were far apart in terms of teams, she would still fight for her sister. Seiya was one of her mother's closest friends.

Uchiha Setsuna, The feisty one. She had pride that helped her fuel her desire to win. Her beauty won many hearts, just like her twin, but she would never accept any proposal unless it came from the boy she loved, Hyuuga Kazuki. She rushed onto battle, and she would do anything to protect her sister from anything, may it be attacks from other nins, or boys who wanted to take her out.

Uchiha Soushi. The mischievous boy. He grew up with Uzumaki Jiro and Hatake Garin, under the tutelage of Uzumaki Naruto, therefore catching Naruto's attitude of cheerfulness, carelessness, and ramen-lovingness. He was at a constant verbal battle with his father, but Sakura knew it was because, at clichéd as it seemed, they cared for each other. And even though he always annoyed his sisters, he would give up his reputation as a sister-fighter to protect them.

Uchiha Shinnosuke. The baby. He was a surprise to his parents, as they didn't anticipate his being conceived, which made the birth all the more joyful. He stuck close to his friends who were his age, Akimichi Ukyo, Hyuuga Kaoru, Nara Makoto, and Hatake Sogetsu, training with them to become competent genins. Since his father was an ANBU and needed to constantly train, his mother spent most of her day with her class in the Ninja Academy, and his siblings were often at training, he stayed with his friends at the Hyuuga mansion, babysat by Hyuuga Tenten, which contributed to his friendliness and ability to adapt to any kind of person. And he continued to have no resentment about being left.

Uchiha Sakura. One heck of a proud mother and wife.

_My family make sacrifices for them worth it._

Sakura jumped when she heard the doorbell being rang. "I'll get it," she announced as her family stood up from their seats to do more preparations for the day.

She opened the door to a midnight-blue haired girl with blue eyes. "Hi, Sakura-baachan!" she greeted cheerfully.

(Sakura found it odd she had blue eyes, instead of the white eyes the Hyuuga had. But she heard from Seiji that her white eyes only formed when she was using the Byakugan.)

"Ayane-chan," she nodded, grinning to the girl. "Seiji'll be here in a minute. And don't call me 'baachan'," she added, laughing. "You make me sound so old."

Naruto's eldest child giggled. "Of course, Sakura-san," she amended. "I'm sorry."

After a few moments of chitchat and catching up to the news, Seiji arrived.

"You're here," he said coolly.

"Oh no, Seiji-kun, I don't_ always_ pick you up here so you won't be late," Ayane said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Well, are you all set?" Seiji nodded, and Ayane took him by his arm. "Ja, Sakura-san!" she said, waving.

"Ja ne, Ayane-chan, Seiji-_kun_!" she replied. "Don't let my son get himself in trouble!"

She heard Ayane's distant laugh. Soon, they turned the corner, and they were gone. Sakura sighed.

A few minutes later, her daughters came bounding out of the house. "It's all your fault I'm going to be late!" Setsuna accused Seiya. "You're just cocky Kakashi-sensei is always late!"

"Well, I don't put on so much make-up, like you do!" Seiya exclaimed.

"Of course I don't! I only put a little blush on and mascara and lip-gloss!"

"But that's going to wear off anyway!"

"My my," Sakura said as they passed her. "You two are really quite cheerful in the mornings."

"Ja, Okaachan!" they said in unison.

"Ja ne," she called. "Setsuna, don't bite at Kazuki too much! And Seiya, don't be bossy around Takeshi so much! He might run away!"

"OKAAACHAAAN!" they yelled indignantly, stopping their run for a moment, both turning bright red. She just grinned and waved them away.

A few seconds after that, the only Academy Student of the family came running out of the house, hurriedly stuffing his things into his backpack. "Gottagojaokaachan!" Soushi said in one breath, running past her.

"Don't lose my extra kunai!" she reminded him.

As he turned the corner, a very confused Tenten came walking. "They're late, aren't they?" she said as she arrived by the gate.

"What else?" she replied apologetically as Tenten shook her head.

"Anyway, I'm here to pick Shin up," Tenten said briskly, going straight to business. She looked over Sakura's shoulder. "He ready yet?"

"He'll be coming any minute," Sakura replied. "I think Sasuke-kun's still brushing his son's teeth."

Tenten laughed. "You know, I thought I'd never hear about Sasuke doing things for someone else. But after all, he's being a father, isn't he?"

"Ah, well, you know how fathers go," Sakura said, nodding at Tenten's observation. "Neji's changed the same way, hasn't he?"

"Yes," Tenten said, smiling fondly. "And Shikamaru-san isn't a slacker much anymore, although he's passed that trait to his son. Even Naruto's matured a bit." The brunette suddenly scowled. "But I would really appreciate it if he didn't pass on his traits to children."

Sakura groaned. "You're telling me. Do you know he's planning to teach the kids the Sexy no Jutsu?"

"What?" Tenten exclaimed. "I'm glad none of my kids are hanging out with him."

After a few minutes of catching up to the news, Shinnosuke and Sasuke appeared behind Sakura. The older Uchiha nodded his greeting to Tenten. "Well, I'll be taking your son now," she said. "Come on, Shin-chan, Kaoru-chan is waiting to play with you."

"Yay!" Shin replied happily. "Bye bye, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan!"

"Ja ne," Sakura said, smiling back and waving. "Have fun, okay?"

As the two turned the corner, Sasuke wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. Sakura wondered why his actions still induced a blushing reaction from her.

"Aren't you late for class?" he mumbled into her neck.

"Nah, my first class isn't until nine," she said. She could feel Sasuke's low rumble in the chest on her back.

"Then, fancy going back to bed and…" He trailed off, leaving the rest to Sakura's imagination. She blushed deeper and giggled.

"As much as I'd love to, Sasuke-kun, that'd tempt me to cut off all my classes and spend the whole day in bed with you," Sakura replied softly, running her fingers around Sasuke's arms. "Besides, don't you have to get a mission from Naruto?"

"Aa." Sasuke removed his arms from her waist and turned her to face him. She found herself looking at his wicked grin. "Then… why don't we go home early and leave the cooking to the kids… and go up to our room and…"

"Oh, you perverted bastard!" she exclaimed, laughing. "Fine, I'll let you have your way tonight." She returned his evil grin. "But you so totally owe me."

"Done." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Well, I have to go now." With that, he took leave of her.

At last, Sakura was alone, looking at the trail that her husband left.

_I'm feeling so fond of everyone today… Maybe I just fell in love with my family even more…_

With that last thought in her head, she went off to prepare for her first class.

* * *

A transparent figure watched Sakura get into the house. He smirked. 

_Idiot brother, _he thought. _Falling in love with such a woman and having little Uchiha brats with her._

_So he managed to fulfill his goals after all. _

_In the end, my foolish little brother turned out not to be so foolish after all._

This time, he smiled a true smile.

_I'll be watching you, idiot.

* * *

_

The next generation are the hope of the world. And sometimes, for some people, they are the means for change.

* * *

**AN:** Ha haaaaaaaaaaaa! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

I finally got this thing out of my head! YAHOOOO!

Anyway, some explanations:

It's a SasuSaku, with implied NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaIno.

It's a future fic.

It was Itachi talking in the second to the last part. He's dead.

I named all the Uchiha kids with their names starting with 's' coz I had a sudden weirdness kick. I had such a ball naming them. Setsuna and Seiya have the best names, in my opinion.

I think I forgot to explain some more stuff, but I can't really remember what they are.

Anyway, please review this random fic of mine! It may be random… but I'd like to hear what you think about it!

**Edited, 06/13/06: **I did my math and concluded some stuff here are inconsistent. So I fixed it up, cleaned up the grammar, and made sure it was all better. I'm glad a lot of you guys love this fic. But please, PLEASE **STOP ASKING ME FOR A SEQUEL.** There isn't going to be one. I only do spinoffs, not sequels, when it comes to one-shots. If you want a spinoff relating to the Uchiha Brats and their friends, check out Chapter 9 onwards of the _Marshmallow Collection. _Thank you.


End file.
